1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a plasma display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a plasma display device having a contact sensing function and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device is a display device including a plasma display panel (PDP) for displaying characters or images by using plasma generated by gas discharge.
The plasma display device divides one frame (field) into a plurality of subfields, and is driven in the plurality of subfields for displaying images. Each subfield has a luminance weight value and includes an address period and a sustain period. The plasma display device selects discharge cells (hereinafter referred to as on-cells) to be turned on and discharge cells (hereinafter referred to as off-cells) not to be turned on during an address period, and performs a sustain discharge with the on-cells a number of times that corresponds to a luminance weight value of the corresponding subfield during the sustain period.
The plasma display device can sense a user's contact and process it. For realization of the contact sensing function, an infrared ray source is added inside the plasma display device, and an external sensor senses infrared rays emitted from the infrared ray source. In order to sense the user's contact, the PDP is scanned in the X-axis and Y-axis directions (refer to coordinates shown in FIG. 1), and a location of a point that emits the infrared rays may be recognized through an address electrode driving operation. An aspect in the address electrode driving of the plasma display device having the contact sensing function is to recognize an accurate contact point. In addition, as the operational speed (frequency) of the plasma display device becomes faster, the time available for contact sensing is reduced.